Question: Let $C$ be the circle with equation $x^2+2y-9=-y^2+18x+9$. If $(a,b)$ is the center of $C$ and $r$ is its radius, what is the value of $a+b+r$?
We can rewrite the equation $x^2+2y-9=-y^2+18x+9$ as $x^2-18x+y^2+2y=18$. Completing the square, we have $(x-9)^2-81+(y+1)^2-1=18$, or $(x-9)^2+(y+1)^2=100$. This is the equation of a circle of radius $r=10$ and with center $(a,b)=(9,-1)$. Therefore, $a+b+r=9+-1+10=\boxed{18}$.